Compliance
by xamsiras
Summary: I wanted her. I wanted her with a fire that burned my body to a crisp, and I knew I belonged in hell. She was mine, and this city we lived in was our paradise and our dirty little secret. [AU. VanKai. Dark lemon. Revised 2.2.2014]


**Compliance**

**a/n:** WOW, I haven't written in forever. Something really awful is going on in my life right now (heartbreak and such) and I was inspired to write something relatively dark. WARNING: lemon. Unconventional lemon (moderate BDSM). If you don't really like that stuff, this is NOT FOR YOU. This is a weird AU, with no specific time or place. I suppose you can imagine something like The World That Never Was, but that's not really what I had in mind. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a super short story, no more than 3 or 4 chapters. I'm not really up for making anything novel length, especially when I want to work on _Breathing_. Now on with the show! If you enjoy, please REVIEW!

***I edited this today and cleaned it up a bit. That's what happens when you write a story at 1AM.**

* * *

_"Sir, will you keep me?"_

* * *

**_act i._**

I kept a steady pace on the unevenly paved roads covered with grime and debris. This area of the city was relatively unpopulated during the day, and night was beginning to drag its cold fingers across the sky. Clouds began to blur, forming maroon colored smudges suspended above me. I felt the air charged with electricity - it was going to storm. The thickly humid air clung to my plain white button-up that was messily tucked into vaguely colorless slacks.

Most days I sat, my golden eyes glazed over with unadulterated boredom as Sora energetically spoke to the table filled with cold looking men in crisp suits, flailing his arms about like a crazy jerk.

In all honesty he wasn't a _real _jerk and perhaps the only earnest person in the white-walled room. The men surrounding us barely had faces, no expression ever flickering across their features. Perhaps they were preoccupied with how much munny they could stuff into their pockets and run away with, entertaining themselves with ladies of the night without their politically picked, pale skinned wives with identical cropped blonde bobs and blindingly pristine necklaces of pearl ever knowing. Their gray comb-overs disguised greasy, creased foreheads and moles with stark black hairs growing out of them. I radiated heated resentment. Soon, my own father would pick a woman for me. A cookie-cutter princess with hair spun of pure gold, creamy soft skin with rosy puckered lips. I believed her name Namine, last time I checked.

I shifted my vision to Sora once more, a crazed look glimmering in his cerulean eyes, screeching about saving those less fortunate and reducing crime in the city. Skinny arms flew about and he almost looked like some sort of religious fanatic - you know, the kind that stands on corners behind shitty looking cardboard podiums yelling about how some sort of god will save your soul if you join their organization and pay a one hundred munny "donation". I contained my urge to snort with amusement and blatant cynicism. I lazily glanced upon the bronze-handed ornate clock upon the wall, noticing how time was slipping by like honey pushed over for a performance art piece by some sort of contemporary hack student. I quietly tapped my neatly cut nails against the frigid plastic table, air condition blasting the room into arctic temperatures.

Around ten more minutes until freedom. Ten more minutes until I could go galavanting about the vermin infested city, exploring every dark corner and temptation. I had my favorite spots, of course. The boarded up warehouse in the theatre district was one of my regular haunts. There was always a new girl, eager to please and earn a dirty couple munny.

I sighed and my eyes grew heavier by the minute. Sora began to notice the distant look plastered on every face and a frown marred his features. It truly didn't suit the bright-eyed and bushy tailed brother of mine.

"Um," he began, face flushed in mild embarrassment, "I guess I can continue this presentation next Monday. See you all then?"

Most men nodded viciously and stood up instantly as if they were struck by lightening. I wondered if they were struck by something else, down in their lower body, eager and ready. This city was their dirty little secret, no matter how much they were paid to try and "clean it up".

My long legs strode in confidence as I made my way around twisted corners, making sure to keep an eye out for strays and muggers. You could never be too sure around these parts. A pack of cigarettes clung to my pocket, sweat beginning to make it stick to my thigh uncomfortably. 'Fuck,' I thought with annoyance, 'this city is burning tonight.'

My midnight black spikes were almost drooping downwards due to the stifling humidity lacing the poisonous air. I was practically choking to death. Of course, the smoker in me never helped.

The warehouse loomed majestically in the distance, in all of its cement block glory. Slivers of muted yellow light filtered through the planks of warped wood covering all windows and most doors. There was only one door used, placed strategically on the far right side of the building, covered with dead ivy and rusted metal. I stood over it and knocked 5 steady times in a row. The door slowly creaked open, a woman with neon blue eyeshadow caked on her lids appearing before me. She gave me a crooked smile, her indigo locks looking glossy in the soft lighting.

"You're here early, Vanitas."

I smirked.

"What can I say," I drawled lowly, "I needed a little fix. You always have the best products, Aqua."

Her face painted a look of pure delight and pride.

"My pleasure to supply, sir. Especially to one as powerful as yourself," she purred.

She moved aside and held out her arm in welcome as I pushed forward, past the entrance walls covered in deep crimson paint. I entered the main hall, dimly lit with that same creamy-yellow light emitted from tackily shaded lamps placed on all walls in neat lines. 5 doors were organized to my left and right, a different woman and bed inside. The beds themselves were quite comfortable, with lush silk sheets and downy comforters. Each bedroom had a different color scheme, and I had been to all but one.

"I finally found a girl for the seventh room," Aqua began, excitement tinting her smooth voice.

I cleared my throat, barely containing the fire rising in my blood.

"The violet room."

"I found her on Traverse Street, wandering around with barely any clothes on. Poor kid didn't even have shoes."

I ignored these statements of compassion and looked at Aqua with irritation. She understood my feelings and pointed to the door.

"We weren't expecting you, but I'm sure she'll be receptive."

She handed me a key with a faded purple chain attached.

"Enjoy yourself, Vanitas."

There was an undertone of worry she tried to hide, but I brushed it off. My feet carried me to the door and I slid the key into the lock. I gently pushed it open and glanced upon my company only to be electrocuted by the sight before me.

A girl with a messily chopped mop of hair as red as fresh blood and eyes that were unimaginable; painfully thin, navy blue bruised legs dangling from a bed that looked almost comically too large for her. Her translucent nightgown swallowed her whole, drowning her in a sea of creamy white. Small, pale hands clutched the silk sheets for dear life. My animal instincts kicked in and I inhaled slowly, savoring her scent, deliciously filled with fear. My mouth ran dry and I gazed upon her with a desire I had never felt before.

I wanted her. I wanted her so badly that it burned. She stared, eyes wide and licked her claret chapped lips. My heart surged and my hands flexed. I bounced on the balls of my heel for a split second and then I sprung towards her, one thought filling my head.

_Mine. _


End file.
